Let there be Light!
by Jaime Hudson
Summary: After the Enterprise and crew rescue a small vessel's pilot, they learn another rescue is urgently needed!


"Let there be Light"

Inside the containment stasis box, the tiny being of energy floated, negating the artificial gravity of the small spacecraft it was imprisoned in… and, without its permission… currently powering.

Piloting the fast, trading vessel was a Lyran – a male of average age, height, intelligence for his species… but of much too much… ambition. Having made a trade, on a hunch, for the being of light and pure energy, at his last planet call, he was at first overjoyed by the tiny being's ability to power his craft at twice the speed it was normally maxed out at. But, after a single Lyran 'day' period of time, something was… wrong. Very wrong!

Coming out of full hyper-warp, the Lyran barely managed to take a food capsule, send out a universal distress call, and crawled into his centrally located 'safety' cabin on his craft… before passing out from what he guessed was illness, brought on by some previously undetected effect of the beautiful yet strange and miniscule being of nearly unlimited energy-light.

Midway between their last call, and the next outpost planet scheduled for deliveries of needed food and medical supplies, the Enterprise was flying on at Warp 2.

On the command deck, Mr. Spock noticed a sudden and strange energy signature, on his deep space scanner view screen. A scant moment later, the most efficient officer in Starfleet spoke: "Captain, a vessel detected, just inside sensor maximum range… Size and design indicates a possible courier or trader type vessel. The ship has suddenly come out of warp, and seems to be in trouble, as it now appears to be… drifting."

Kirk responded: "Very well, Mr. Spock. Please put it on the main view screen… and then let's see what the cat dragged in." Spock raised one eyebrow at that, as Kirk continued: "Mr. Sulu, close distance with that vessel. Lt. Uhura, open hailing frequencies, and let's hope they're not asleep at the wheel…"

The vessel, much dwarfed by the Enterprise, was then held in a tractor beam by Mr. Scott, as no response was received. Scotty then commented, "Aye, what a sleek beauty, ye are".

Spock right away noticed and scanned a very high energy, deep inside the small but ultra-fast vessel. "Captain, I am now registering a highly-charged, powerful energy source or field, inside the vessel. Of a type not encountered, or on register, ever before. It might be the cause of the ship's disablement."

After donning environment suits, Spock and Bones, squatted slightly and were then beamed onto the vessel, which had limited head room – especially for the tall Vulcan. In short order they found the still unconscious Lyran. Bones quickly revived him, commenting: "Good thing I brushed up on my medical files last week… This is the first Lyran I've ever seen up close, like this…" Spock was by then examining the containment box, which was the source of the unusual high-energy signature he had earlier detected on his scanner screen…

The Lyran soon, with the aid of a universal language translator on his belt (another item he long ago 'won' in a highly successful trading session) recounted the past few days events/trades, and of his purchase of the new 'energy source' for his craft. He left out the explanation of the seller (the 3rd or 4th in the chain of deals for the 'item' – after its initial capture) telling him that he thought the energy in the containment unit… seemed alive – and intelligent!

Being ultra-sensitive in many ways, Spock soon noticed he felt a slight drop in his own energy level, upon his Tricorder scans of the containment box – the obvious cause of the Lyran's physical impairment state. Spock right away called to the Enterprise, over his spacesuit communicator: "Enterprise, Spock here… "

Kirk replied: "Go ahead Spock – what did you and Bones find over there?"

Spock: "Sir, the good doctor has revived the one crew on board, and I located an energy containment unit that needs careful inspection. Please, ask Mr. Scott to beam the unit directly into the science lab safety chamber, for further study. "

An hour later, back in the Enterprise's main science lab, Spock felt a strange emotion… what his human half would call 'astonishment' (or what Bones would name as 'dumbfounded', in his own charming way of expression). With the containment box still sealed, Spock had completed as powerful a scan of the 'contents' as he could, while Dr. McCoy was in the medical bay, seeing to the needs of the new 'guest' – the Lyran trader.

Spock dared not expose the contents of the containment unit to too powerful of a scan, because, after a non-routine mind-meld with the resting Lyran (now asleep in a medical bay bed), he had learned of the possibility that something previously unknown, and living, made of pure energy, was in the 'box'.

Unnoticed, even by the most efficient Mr. Spock, or any other on duty crew, a silent "call for help" had gone out from the energy being… at such a fine frequency as to be nearly undetectable, by any known means. Luckily, the call's beam had not interfered with the Enterprise systems, or affected its crew.

One star date day later:

"Mr. Sulu, are we slowing down…" asked a perplexed Kirk, knowing they were still a day from their next planned planet stop.

"Sir, it's impossible, but… yes… we are" responded the competent helmsman.

Kirk then called to Scotty, down in Engineering: "Scotty, what exactly is going on? We're presently down to Warp 1, and about to drop down to sub-light speed now!"

"Aye, Captain… I dunno exactly. The engines are still purring like wee happy kittens. I'm sorry, I canna explain this!" replied the Fleet's most creative, and now exasperated engineer.

A ship large enough to dwarf the Enterprise, as an Earth whale would dwarf a minnow, suddenly appeared. Not from a hidden-cloak type invisibility, such as the Romulans were often prone to doing… but as if someone snapped their fingers together and made it appear… like some space 'genie' had granted a new masters wish… a wish for the most sublimely lovely spaceship that had never been seen anywhere before – at least in the locally explored and known galaxy. It was a most elegant blue and violet in color, and seemed to be made of gigantic crystals. A 'crystal ship', if you will!

Spock spoke: "Captain, we are being scanned…"

A bare breath of a second later, an emanation of light came into being, on the bridge, just a few feet from Kirk's command chair. One security officer in red shirt started to reach for his Phaser, but Kirk motioned for him to 'stand down'. He complied… Not far away, Spock quietly said: "Fascinating…"

"Lt. Uhura, turn on the universal translator… just in case" requested a slightly anxious Kirk.

Another long second or two later… a voice came over the translator speakers: "My name is Vaxxall. My people are what you would call 'pure energy – pure light – pure… consciousness. Our vessel is only a means of travel. But we are quite fond of it."

"Yes, it is beautiful, Sir. Unlike anything my people have seen… And your purpose here, if you please?" responded a cautious, yet curious Kirk.

"One of our species was sent on an exploratory trip to this part of the galaxy. The areas that you now occupy… and went… missing! We received an urgent call from Trixxitt, and only just arrived… here. We believe she is a prisoner, in another part of your… vessel" said Vaxxall, a bit of resentment becoming plainly apparent, through the translator speaker unit.

Kirk soon explained about the Lyran craft, still held nearby in a tow-tractor beam, and of the containment unit that had powered the small ship – until its occupant had become ill. And how the Lyran had earlier come by the 'energy source' for his vessel… As Kirk explained all this, Vaxxall went from a deep crimson hue, of vibrating and scintillating light, and then 'calmed down' – soon transforming to the most pleasant shades of an aqua and a warm cobalt blue… Kirk also started to feel some 'quiet' and calm, all about the Enterprise bridge area.

"I see… Thank-You, good captain… We believe in what you would call 'Love'… or what we call 'True Light' – and shall forgive the unruly and ignorant acts of the Lyran, and also of those that preceded him. It was only because she was endangered, that Trixxitt let her energy level increase to such a high level, in order to call for help, that the Lyran had soon become ill. Let us take the containment unit, immediately, if you please" said Vaxxall, a serene quality flowing now in his 'voice', as heard over the translator speaker.

After Spock escorted Vaxxall to the science lab, he felt/sensed a continuing release of tension, from this visitor from across the far galactic shores. And, just before taking leave of the Enterprise, Vaxxall, noticing the high degree of sensitivity and sense-ability, on the part of this 'Vulcan' – granted Spock a momentary view of the now 'powered-down', calm, and quite happy Trixxitt. She was so fantastically and sublimely lovely, even as a pure-energy life form, that Spock was unable to later describe her to Bones, Kirk, or even to put down anything very descriptive into his personal log. But he would never forget such a singular sight… ever! Just after forming the vision of Trixxitt in his mind, she and Vaxxall, and then the huge crystalline blue and lavender ship, were suddenly gone – as if they never were…

A few days later, still thinking about the experience with the Lyran… Vaxxall and his crystal-like ship… and of the brief yet unforgettable look at the being named Trixxitt… Spock composed a simple poem.

"Let there be Light"

From star dust to star dust, like vibrant

Energy waves across a sea of diamonds,

Flowed Love – Far, far across the galaxy:

Yes, 'True Love' is Light… Let There Be Light!

Soon after, Spock picked up his Vulcan lyre and then turned the poem into a short, but lovely song, which Lt. Uhura then sang the lyrics to - while Spock played his instrument, at the next impromptu music concert in the ship's main Rec-Room. Piped up to the bridge, Bones and Kirk both gave a smile as the song came to its tranquil and serene ending…

(THE END)


End file.
